


Tiny Handful of Innocent Trust

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: AU - Modern Japan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Japan, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three in the morning. They should all be asleep, especially Takeda. But Kenshi couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep after Suchin died. He couldn’t keep Takeda properly fed, or rested. He couldn’t sleep, not after realizing he wasn’t capable of raising Takeda. He never was, even when Suchin was still alive, what more now that she was dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Handful of Innocent Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I will be using how Japanese refer to other people: by surname.

“Papa,” a confused three year old Takeda frowned as he watched his father, Takahashi Kenshi, move around his room, and shove his toys and clothes into a bag. “Nani suru no?” he asked, then started to tear up when lighting sliced through the sky and thunder cracked. “Boku wa kowai yo,” he hiccupped. (1)

“It’s alright,” said Kenshi as he slung the bag on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” he pressed his lips on Takeda’s forehead, lifted him from his bed, gave him a yellow bear to hold, and went downstairs to ready the car.

It was three in the morning. They should all be asleep, especially Takeda. But Kenshi couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep after Suchin died. He couldn’t keep Takeda properly fed, or rested. He couldn’t sleep, not after realizing he wasn’t capable of raising Takeda. He never was, even when Suchin was still alive, what more now that she was dead?

But there he was, putting his son in the car at three in the morning, in the middle of heavy rainfall.

The rain was hitting the roof hard, and it wasn’t helping Kenshi make Takeda calm down. He was scared and Kenshi couldn’t even find a way to make him feel that it was going to be okay.  

“Papa!” Takeda said again and again, his lower lip quivering, holding his bear tightly as Kenshi sped through the rain. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to a friend, Takeda-kun,” Kenshi answered. He gripped the wheel tightly and made a sharp turn. “He’s really nice, and he’s going to help us. Do you remember Hasashi-san? He gave you your bike on your birthday, remember?”

Takeda nodded.

“He’s going to help us,” Kenshi repeated absently, as if he believed it himself.

Kenshi stopped at an apartment complex, parked the car in the basement, before rushing to get Takeda out of the car, and up the elevator to the unit they were headed. He pushed the doorbell furiously to wake the person inside.

The door opened. “It’s four in the fucking morning! Go the fuck away—” Hanzo, who’d just gotten to bed after finishing some work, widened his eyes at the intruder. “Takahashi-san? What the hell are you doing here?”

Kenshi didn’t wait to be invited inside. He went in, and set the bag down, and put down a mostly calm and sleepy, but shaky, Takeda on the sofa. “I need you to take him,”

“Excuse me?” Hanzo said incredulously as Kenshi pulled out some legal documents from the bag. “Are you crazy?!”

“Look,” said Kenshi, “I can’t do this, okay? I just…I don’t know how—”

“What makes you think I can?!” Hanzo hissed at him to keep his voice down.

“You run a fucking daycare!”

“So that’s your reason? I take care of other people’s kids, so that must mean I can take care of yours, too! Permanently?! What, because Suchin-san died, you get the right to dump your child to anyone you think is trustworthy enough, just because you think you’re incapable of raising him?”

“I  _am_ incapable of raising him! If I don’t give him to you, he’ll die,” Kenshi said woefully. “I can’t even take care of myself, what more of a child? Please, Hasashi-san,”  

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Hanzo saw the print on the paper. It was a transfer of guardianship. “You’re giving your child away. Do you really want that?”

“If it means that he’ll grow up with someone who has a better state of mind than I do, yes,” nodded Kenshi.

“ _Takahashi-san_ ,” Hanzo pressed. “You had an affair with me. An  _affair_! And you think this is healthy for your child? To grow up with his father’s lover? Is that it?”  

“We were very good friends before we were lovers, Hasashi-san! We still are!” said Kenshi, “With you, he will grow up, with a man I loved, still love. He will grow up with a man I trust with all of my being. He will grow up with a good man, something I hope he will grow up to be. He won’t be with me,” Kenshi handed him the documents. “All you need to do is sign this, and it’s done,”

Hanzo stared at him.

“Hanzo? Who was that?” another man stepped out into the living room. He paused when he saw Kenshi, the child sleeping on the sofa, and Hanzo signing some papers. “What is going on?”

“Liang,” Hanzo turned to him, and Kenshi left a copy of the document on the coffee table. “It’s just Takahashi-san. He’s a…friend,”

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” Kenshi pocketed his copy of the document, then took one last look at Takeda. “Please take care of him, Hasashi-san,” he bowed low and left.

Hanzo held Liang’s hand pulled him closer to him. He sat on the sofa near Takeda, and sighed. “Takahashi-san…I was his lover. Back when Takeda-kun was a baby,” he brushed Takeda’s bangs from his eyes. “Back when I first met you,”

Liang put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

“His wife died recently, and Takahashi-san hasn’t been well since. He left Takeda-kun with me,” he looked up at Liang. “With us. I hope that’s alright with you,”

Liang pulled Hanzo close, and took a good look at the sleeping child. “I am not opposed to starting a family, Hanzo. If you welcome him, then I will. He won’t be short of love and care here. Especially not with you,”

Hanzo had also lost a wife and son. Maybe Takeda’s another shot at it. “Yeah,” he smiled a little. “So you’re okay with being a surprise dad?”

“Definitely okay with it,” Liang smiled back. “Come, it’s time to go back to sleep. We can prepare him a room tomorrow. I’ll sleep on the sofa for now,”

Hanzo nodded, gathered the sleeping child into his arms to bring him to their room. “It may be some time before he warms up to us, you even more so, but we have all the time to show him how much we care for him,”

Liang watched Hanzo set Takeda down on the bed.

Takeda woke up from the movement. “Hasashi-san?”

“It’s alright, Takeda-kun,” Hanzo tucked him in. “You’re safe. It’s time to go back to bed,”

“You won’t leave me?” Takeda frowned, taking Hanzo’s hand into his own tiny ones.

“No, I won’t. I’ll be right here,” Hanzo smiled at him.

Takeda believed him. He felt safe, and didn’t feel scared at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) “Papa? What are you doing? I’m scared.”


End file.
